


Stiles and Eli

by ShadowQueen24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQueen24/pseuds/ShadowQueen24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli wasn't  jealous, he just wasn't fond of Stiles's exes. Not that there were many but yeah, he's totally not jealous. Malia's not even that pretty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and Eli

Eli violently stabbed his salad. He was by the food table while Stiles was reminiscing with Malia Tate. His Ex. He sighed.

"Here I am sulking while Stiles is with Miss I'm-to-cool-to-wear to regular shorts." He huffed. "You don't see me wearing booty shorts!" He shoved his hand in his pocket and fished out his phone.

He dialed a familiar number and waited.

"May I help you?"

"Shadow, who's lame idea was it to throw Stiles a birthday party and why at a beach anyway?

"It  was yours you idiotic moron." " Who asked you anyway!" He hung up.

He forced himself to smile and wave back at Stiles when he waved at him. There's no way Stiles would leave after four years, right?

He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He had seen the way Stiles's eyes had lit up when Malia walked up to them. He couldn't watch them together anymore. He was not going to sit there and watch them make googly eyes at each other.

"I have more dignity than that." He grabbed a cupcake and headed to his car wiping furiously at his eyes. He was gonna need a drink.

* * *

Stiles frowned.  He couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere. He wasn't answering his phone at all.

"If you're looking for Eli, he left two hours ago." Lydia told him with her arms crossed. 

"What why?" Lydia rolled her eyes. "I don't know Stiles, if your boyfriend spent three hours talking to his ex and ignoring you, would you stay? Because I wouldn't."

Stiles sighed. " I screwed up didn't I?"

Lydia nodded. "Yeah pretty much. Now go and apologize to him you idiot. He's probably went home."

Stiles was already headed to his jeep.

* * *

"I don't need him. I'm a Sexybeast who don't need a man." He attempted to snap his fingers in Z-formation, failing miserably. 

"So, this is what you do when you're alone." Stiles smirked. 

"Oh, it's you." Eli sneered. He went to take a sip of his wine bottle "I also dance naked but that's my business." Pushing a strand of hair out of his face, he glared at Stiles. "What do you want?"

Stiles to a step forward." I want to know why the host of my beach party disappeared." 

"You wanna know why I disappeared!" He poked Stiles in chest. "Let me tell you something St-st, whatever the hell your name is! I don't like being ignored." Stiles chuckled. 

"You're drunk." Eli stepped on Stiles' foot.

"You're such a buttmuffin!" He screamed. "Hey you don't just step on a guys foot and leave!" He grabbed Eli's arm to stop him from storming away. It was then he noticed the tears in the blonde's eyes. 

"Why are you crying?" 

"Because y-your gonna l-leave me for Malia, because she's hot and a brunette, and I'm tipsy and a blonde!" He sobbed. Stiles pulled Eli into his arms.

"Shh shh. Hey look at me." He forced Eli look at him. "Malia and I are never getting back together. I love you not her."

"I love you too." It was silent until Eli broke it. "Hey Stiles." "Yeah?" 

"I'm gonna throw up on your shoes now." He then proceeded to color Stiles' shoes with a nice coat of vomit. "Oh hey I bought these." He giggled.

 

 


End file.
